Au ah! Ga ada judulnya!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, Elemental Siblings. Terkadang Tok Aba itu bisa menjadi seorang pria tua yang cool, bahkan ketika cucu-cucunya sedang menggila sekalipun. *summary TaT* *RnR? XD*


Sore hari yang tentram, sejuk, nan damai sentausa.

Di sebuah rumah antik nan cantik menggelitik yang merupakan rumah dari seorang kakek anti-kritik(?) bernama Tok Aba.

Saat ini kondisi rumah itu sedang sepi tanpa ada suara 'tendang-tendang' karena sebagian besar penghuninya masih belum pulang akibat adanya urusan yang menghadang.

Di dalam rumah indah itu hanya ada seorang pemuda bak bidadara yang mengurung diri dalam biliknya sembari menikmati senja.

"Assalamualaikum~ aku pulang~!"

Oke, sekarang bertambah satu lagi pemuda yang baru habis kerja lembur bagai kuda, kelihatan dari peluh yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Author, narasinya kenapa jadi gini sih?" keluh si pemuda sembari menyeka keringat eksotisnya dengan sapu tangan bergambar Sponbob Skuerpens kesukaannya.

_Oke Sori, silahkan lanjut!_

"Huft, lelah sekali…sudah kuduga _back flip_ kemudian langsung memutar itu sulit. Untung saja aku punya kuasa angin," desahnya sembari melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah.

Maniknya yang sejernih permata safir memperhatikan setiap sudut ruang tamu yang begitu hening.

"Masih sepi rupanya…" pemuda itu menghela napas lagi kemudian beranjak menuju kamar salah satu kakaknya.

Eh ralat, dia memang cuma punya satu kakak.

"Hali pasti sudah pulang…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, hendak mengajak sang kakak main poker sembari menunggu para penghuni yang lain kembali ke habitat.

**_Brak!_**

Pintu dibanting dengan sangat tidak _berpri kepintuan_, dan mungkin saja pintu itu sudah menangis minta pensiun plus gaji dua kali lipat seandainya saja benda kayu itu bisa ngomong.

"Lilin~! Yuk kita…"

Kalimat tidak diteruskan. Pemuda angin itu terlanjur melongo melihat pemandangan di kamar bernuansa merah-hitam beraroma mirip apotek ini.

Sang kakak yang ingin diajak main poker, kini tengah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur tanpa suara.

Oh, bahkan Author sendiri jadi canggung bagaimana mendeskripsikan situasi ala-ala sitkom ini.

"_Rururururu~ Lala senang sekali~ Lala juga suka Lili-Tan~ Saaaangat suka~"_

* * *

**BoBoiBoy beserta Elemental dan propertynya semuanya milik Monsta. Kalo milik saya, KaiFang pasti mendominasi #ey**

**Genre: Humor/Family/Parody**

**Warning: AU, Elemental Siblings, no pair, super power, (kinda) OOC, another PwP (Pain without Plot), parody, miss typo, dan berbagai macam hal merepotkan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Malam hari, tepat setelah waktu Maghrib.

Tok Aba, pria tua yang memiliki anak dan cucu super, kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu, menonton tayangan berita sambil memakan asinan buah buatan salah satu cucunya.

Karena Tok Aba sudah makan lebih dulu, kini giliran ketujuh cucunya yang berbagi meja sembari menikmati masakan khas yang untuk hari ini dimasak oleh si pengendali tanah karena entah kenapa si sulung tidak mood memasak hari ini.

"Tok Aba,"

Tok Aba menoleh ke arah robot bulat _unyu_ berwarna kuning yang kerap menemani waktu sang kakek, sebuah robot yang juga sudah dianggap Tok Aba seperti cucu sendiri.

"Kenapa, Ochobot?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini Tok Aba tidak lagi ngomel-ngomel jika para Boboiboy membuat keributan. Ada apa?" tanya Ochobot panjang tapi tidak lebar.

Tok Aba terkekeh sembari mengunyah makanan penutupnya, "Hanya sedang mencoba hal baru," sahut Tok Aba ambigu membuat Ochobot mengerutkan jidatnya karena gagal paham.

Yah niatnya sih begitu, sayang Ochobot tidak punya jidat.

.

.

.

"Ini enak banget, Gem~" puji Blaze sembari menggigit paha ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Bumbunya sangat…sangat Asia. Gimana yah ngomongnya…kaya rempah-rempah mungkin," sambung Solar dengan gaya berpikir selangit andalannya.

"Simpan komentar kalian untuk fanfict sebelah, _wankawan._ Fokusnya bukan itu di sini," sahut Ice datar, mengabaikan tatapan 'merusak dinding itu bagianku!' dari Solar.

"Secara pribadi aku suka yang ini," Gempa ikut berkomentar, tangannya dengan cepat menyendok sayur sop yang dibuatnya bersama Thorn.

"Aku juga suka!" timpal Thorn bersemangat.

Well, malam ini bisa dibilang cukup damai. Para Boboiboy makan bersama, bertukar canda tawa, dan sebagainya. Tok Aba yang melihatnya juga ikut merasa damai hati.

"Lin, tolong ambilin saus dong," pinta Taufan pada sang kakak tertua yang kebetulan duduk paling dekat dengan saus sambal botolan.

Tidak, itu saus sambal biasa. Kalau kepunyaan pribadi si sulung sih kemasan level 30.

Namun bukannya menyanggupi, si sulung Halilintar malah menatap tajam ke arah Taufan sembari mengunyah tulang ayam, mungkin sebagai pengganti karena dia dilarang mengunyah tulang sang adik.

"Err…" Taufan merasa canggung. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih mengalah dan meraih sendiri botol sausnya karena kelihatannya mood sang kakak sedang seburuk nilai matematika Gopal.

"Cih…!"

Halilintar yang sudah tidak tahan lagi secara reflek meraih segelas air yang diberikan Gempa dan langsung menyiramkannya ke muka Taufan yang baru mau menyesap kuah sayur sop, berhasil membuat si topi miring tersedak sambal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Uhuk…! Lin! Apa-apaan sih itu?!" bentak Taufan kalang kabut menyiram tenggorokannya yang perihnya _luar binasah_ dengan air dingin.

"Ah maaf…aku pikir aku melihat ada serangga tak sopan yang dengan seenaknya masuk kamar orang lain tanpa ketuk pintu..." Halilintar menyahut dengan senyum ala_ kripipasta_, gelas kaca yang digenggamnya menjadi sedikit retak karena tenaga titannya.

"Eh…kau masih marah soal itu?" Taufan tersenyum jahil, "Ayolah, Lin~ itu lucu loh,"

"Taufan, memangnya kamu habis ngapain lagi?" tanya Gempa. Sudah tidak lagi terkejut jika kedua kakak tak bertanggung jawabnya ini terlibat cekcok lagi.

Taufan beralih menatap Gempa beserta adik-adiknya yang masih menyimak, senyum belum lenyap dari parasnya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Tadi sore aku ngelihat Hali lagi-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" potong Halilintar penuh urat.

"Lah, kenapa sih? Kita kan saudara kembar," tanya Taufan.

"JUSTRU KARENA ITU KAU TIDAK BOLEH BANYAK BACOT, KARPET!" teriak Halilintar nggak nyantai.

Taufan terkekeh geli, "Seriusan deh, itu kan bukan masalah besar,"

Hening sejenak…

"Lili-Tan,"

_Brak!_

"Baiklah, kita keluar sekarang!" tahu-tahu Halilintar yang habis mengebrak meja sudah berdiri di atas kursi dengan pedang halilintar terhunus ke arah Taufan.

"Wow, wow, _time out _sebentar!" cegah Solar tiba-tiba, "Fan, minta maaf,"

"Eh?" Taufan cengo mendengar perintah tidak biasa si bungsu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memanggil kakak tertua kita seperti itu! Habisnya kan…" Solar menghela napas, sempat membuat Halilintar terpana untuk sepesekian detik.

_Tumben banget si Kunyuk ini…_

"Habisnya lucu banget sampai bikin salah fokus! Bwahahahahaha!" di luar dugaan, Solar tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan amat sangat tidak kerennya.

Oh, dan berkat Solar para Boboiboy yang lain juga ikut-ikutan tertawa. Bahkan Gempa dan Ice yang paling kalem sekalipun.

Wajah Halilintar seketika memerah padam, tak berkutik karena dibuli keenam adiknya sekaligus.

_De*th Note, mana De*th Note!_

"Diam!" bentak Halilintar galak, akhirnya sadar kalau dia sejak tadi berdiri di atas kursi dengan tidak sopannya.

"Asal tahu saja ya!" Halilintar menatap tajam, pedang masih setia terhunus, "Aku tuh sudah membencimu sejak masih dalam kandungan, tahu nggak! Dasar tidak punya _delikasi_. Adik durhaka! Maniak! Ke laut aja sono!"

Kini seluruh penghuni meja makan sweatdrop, Halilintar marahnya sudah seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang lagi ngidam makan buah kesemek aja deh…

"Oh ya? Terus siapa ya, makhluk tidak tahu malu yang meminjam _save data_ si maniak ini tanpa izin hanya demi kepuasan pribadi?"

Skak mat.

Ucapan Taufan benar-benar membuat teriakan kejam Halilintar barusan menjadi _boomerang_.

"Wah…parah," komentar Blaze memperburuk suasana.

"Parah, parah!" timpal Thorn, entah mengerti atau tidak dengan situasinya.

"Halilintar seharusnya minta izin dulu kalau mau pakai barang orang lain," nasehat Gempa.

"Tak patut, tak patut," komentar Ice menirukan gelagat robot daur ulang milik alien kepala kotak.

"Hmm, tidak keren," ucap Solar disertai seringai kemenangan.

"Ya, aku tahu kalian semua punya kebiasaan aneh bin ajaib yang tidak mau ditunjukkan pada siapapun. Tapi ayolah, kita semua bukan orang asing pada satu sama lain kan?" Taufan angkat bicara sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Misalnya saja Gempa yang suka memeluk foto Hanna ketika lagi tidur,"

Gempa yang baru mau minum reflek menyemburkan air putihnya, untung saja tidak mengenai siapa-siapa.

"Atau Blaze yang menamai bola sepak kesayangannya Melinda, Ice yang pernah ngelindur ngomong 'Nggak ada yang boleh nikah sebelum aku!', Thornie yang pernah dengan sengaja memakan serangga, dan Solar yang hobi mengedit foto bintang Holywood menjadi wajahnya sendiri kemudian mengoleksinya di folder tersembunyi,"

Empat Boboiboy yang disebutkan namanya itu sukses dibuat _lumpuh _karena penjelasan penuh kebenaran tanpa belas kasihan yang dilayangkan oleh elemental angin.

"K-kamu tahu dari mana semua itu…?" tanya Gempa gemetaran. Daya observasi Taufan memang bisa dibilang luar biasa, tapi ini sungguh di luar ekspektasi.

"Heh, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalian bukan orang asing buatku. Meski rahasia bagi orang luar, bagi kita itu hanya sekedar fakta unik iseng yang tidak begitu penting, aku tidak peduli kalian mau orang aneh atau tidak normal sekalipun, toh kita semua kan saudara kembar," jelas Taufan panjang lebar.

"Tapi yang satu ini," Taufan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Halilintar yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah kusut, "Selalu berlagak seolah yang paling keren dengan tingkah ansos alias Anti-hero _like _kayak gitu, padahal kenyataannya dia hanya seorang _wota_ yang hobi ngidol dengan nama Lili-"

_Zaaaaap bzzzzzt!_

Yah, Halilintar yang kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun langsung melempar satu biji bola kilat ke arah adik _kesayangannya_ itu dengan penuh keikhlasan.

"Jangan langsung pake KDRT dong, Thunderlina Chika Samantha Lilitan Peneloppe!" bentak Taufan yang untung saja tidak sampai gosong karena sempat melindungi wajahnya dengan perisai angin, tidak gentar sama sekali meski wajah Halilintar sudah semerah saus sambal level 30 kesukaannya.

"Siapa itu Thunderlina Chika Samantha Lilitan Peneloppe woy! Kau nggak ada sopan-sopannya ya manggil kakak sendiri?!"

"Woaaah! Hali jangan ngamuk, ini meja makannya bisa remuk!"

"Hoaaam…bentar lagi Isya nih woy…"

"Gulat gulat gulat!"

"Semangat Hali, Tau!"

"Ya ampun…rating fanfict ini bisa naik kalau begini terus…"

"Err…Tok Aba?" Ochobot yang sweatdrop melihat ruang makan mulai ricuh akibat perdebatan konyol dua Boboiboy tertua, menatap bingung ke arah Tok Aba yang masih dengan santainya nonton acara komedi.

"Biarkan saja, Ochobot. Nanti onderdilmu copot kalau ikut campur urusan mereka," sahut Tok Aba kalem.

"Aku bukan mobil, Tok Aba…tapi tumben banget Atok nggak banyak bereaksi," komentar Ochobot bingung.

Tok Aba hanya menanggapi dengan tawa karena barusan ada adegan lucu di televisi.

Ochobot mulai bertanya-tanya, bosnya ini masih waras kan?

Oke, jangan durhaka, Ochobot.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam delapan, kini Tok Aba sibuk berdiskusi pasal menu baru untuk Kokotiam bersama Ochobot, sedangkan ketujuh cucunya disuruh membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat saat makan malam beberapa saat lalu.

"Aduh!" Taufan meringis kemudian meniup jarinya yang seperti tersengat listrik begitu menyentuh pemutar keran air wastafel. Pemuda safir itu melirik kesal pelaku yang sudah jelas merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa memanipulasi listrik di sini.

"Hmph," Halilintar membuang muka, kentara sekali masih _ngambek _akibat perbuatan Taufan tadi.

Taufan cemberut, namun sedetik kemudian seringai jahil kembali terpampang. Dengan cepat Taufan menyentil udara di dekat Halilintar, menciptakan gelombang angin kecil yang dengan suksesnya menumpahkan cairan pel sampai membasahi lantai.

"Kau ngajak berantem ya?!" Halilintar mengamuk lagi.

"Kau yang mulai," cibir Taufan sambil mencuci piring dengan santainya.

"Astaga, hentikan. Kalian berdua ini ribut mulu kayak anak kecil," lerai Gempa mulai lelah. Kalau begini terus pekerjaan mereka tidak akan selesai.

"Tuh kan kita jadi diomelin, gara-gara Thunderlina Van Lilitan Bellces Sabrina sih," ledek Taufan.

"Kau beneran nggak sopan ya sama kakak sendiri!" sembur Halilintar yang lagi-lagi amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Sudah, sudah. Taufan, kamu juga salah di sini," omel Gempa, "Meski tingkahnya memang kayak gitu, Gamer Otaku itu juga punya harga diri, tahu,"

_Prak!_

Halilintar membanting tongkat pelnya ke lantai, lantas manik merah darahnya itu beralih menatap sang adik kedua dengan penuh amarah.

"A-aku salah bicara ya…?" tanya Gempa canggung.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang hidupnya paling ngenes di sini," ucap Halilintar dingin.

"Ng-ngenes…?!" Gempa merasa jantungnya tertusuk pedang imajiner.

"Iya lah. Perhatikan saja, di antara kami bertujuh, kau satu-satunya yang tidak punya partner, suka berdelusi mengenai gebetan pula. Kurang ngenes apalagi itu?" sahut Halilintar tanpa perasaan.

"H-halilintar jahat!" bentak Gempa dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Bukan salahku kan, kalau aku nggak punya partner!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya kan?" sahut Halilintar sebal.

"Ugh…meski begitu, aku secara teknis _leader_ kalian tahu! Kalau nggak ada aku, kalian semua pasti kacau balau, bahkan lebih dari ini!" oke, Gempa juga mulai terpancing emosi.

"Lihat saja, dari atas sudah ada si _tsundere_, maniak, bocah bar-bar, beruang kutub, Thornie, dan kepala lampu. Menurut kalian siapa yang membuat kita semua tetap terlihat seimbang?" jelas si elemental tanah penuh penekanan.

"Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar sih," Solar tiba-tiba bersuara, "Faktanya memang kita semua baik-baik saja, Gempa tidak bisa berkata seolah kami nggak bisa apa-apa begitu dong,"

"Diam!" Gempa balik menatap Solar dengan tajam, "Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, aku yang lebih cocok menjadi partner Thorn, tahu. Tanah dan tumbuhan kan berhubungan, kebetulan saja kamu itu beberapa menit lebih muda dari Thorn,"

"Loh…kok jadi aku sih?" Solar sweatdrop karena kakak ketiganya sudah mulai OOC.

"Yah sebenarnya aku setuju saja…" Ice yang sejak tadi hanya diam membersihkan meja makan akhirnya bersuara.

"Lagipula, kau kan _strategist_. Artinya nggak butuh partner karena _strategist_ kerjanya cuman mikir, bukan bertarung," ucap Ice datar.

"Ap…kenapa malah jadi gini sih?" protes si bungsu, "Kau sendiri gimana, Ice? Kau itu nggak usah kasih komentar yang aneh-aneh. Nggak usah sok-sokan pasang tampang 'meski aku no life, tapi aku tahu segalanya loh~' gitu deh. Kalau beruang kutub ya ngaku aja beruang kutub!" sembur Solar kesal.

Urat siku-siku muncul menghiasi dahi si pengendali es, manik aquanya menatap sengit si bungsu yang bersedekap dengan wajah minta ditampar dengan sejuta kerinduan.

"Kenapa? Nggak bisa bales?" Solar menyeringai, merasa sudah menang, "Makanya nggak usah sok. Sekali no life, tetap no life. Hidup no li-"

_Freeeeeeze!_

"AAAAAAAH! KACAMATAKUUUUU!"

"Aku sudah selesai," Ice melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil membungkam mulut si bungsu dengan membekukan kacamatanya.

Suasana ruang makan mendadak sunyi-jika suara jeritan cempreng ala-ala anak perawan(?) Solar tidak dihitung.

"Kalau kalian juga ada masalah denganku, mending ngomong sekarang deh. Aku siap menerima dengan lapang dada," ucap Blaze OOC.

Sayang sekali tidak ada yang menanggapi.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~!"

Thorn langsung gelindingan di atas sofa sambil cekikikan. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu hampir 90 menit membersihkan dapur membuat bocah hijau itu bosan.

"Dia bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di dapur…" gumam Halilintar sweatdrop melihat adik kelimanya itu.

"Bukan 'seolah', Thorn kan memang nggak menyadari apa yang terjadi," ralat Solar .

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Thorn bisa sepolos ini ya? Padahal kita semua lahir di hari yang sama," Blaze mulai nge-random.

"Mau aku mikir sampai otakku kering kemudian kucuci pake deterjen lalu dipakai mikir lagi, jawabannya nggak akan pernah ketemu jadi menyerah saja," sahut Solar.

"Heee? Kalian mikirnya kok gitu?" Thorn yang rupanya peka dia sedang dibicarakan langsung bangkit dari sofa. Tatapan mata zamrudnya menajam, meski tidak lebih mengerikan dari Halilintar yang sedang bahagia ngemil ayam geprek.

"Aku nggak polos tahu! Aku ini juga cowok, sama kayak kalian!"

"Ohh…" Halilintar, Blaze dan Solar masih bergeming dari posisi mereka dengan wajah kagum yang dibuat-buat.

Thorn makin cemberut, "Dengar ya, terutama kamu, Solar. Aku ini juga udah gede! Bisa marah sama kalian! Aku-oh!" manik Thorn mendadak berubah bulat dengan _twinkle-twinkle little star_ di kiri-kanan wajahnya.

"Ada kepik! Kok bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ya~?" Thorn menatap antusias seekor kepik merah yang mendarat di atas punggung tangannya.

"Lihat, kalian! Aku nemu kepik! Buat harapan, buat harapan!" Thorn mulai ber-fanboying, mengabaikan ketiga saudaranya yang mendadak bermanekin _challenge _karena tingkah si pengendali tumbuhan.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya," gumam Blaze.

"Kami juga sejak awal tidak pernah menganggap itu pertanyaan," sahut Solar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hadeh…buang-buang waktu…" Halilintar tepok jidat, mulai berpikir besok akan pergi ke psikiater karena merasa kepalanya mulai terbelah menjadi dua.

"Lilitan,"

_Ctik!_

"Apaan lu?!" balas Halilintar galak, bisa dilihat ada siluet anak kucing sedang ber-hiss-hiss(?) di belakangnya.

"Aku cuma mau minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku sadar aku sudah sangat kurang ajar," ucap Taufan penuh penyesalan.

"Ini, sebagai permintaan maafku. Biar lain kali kejadian kayak tadi tidak terulang lagi," Taufan kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu yang tadi disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, sebuah benda berupa papan peringatan.

"Kau ini…" Halilintar mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, manik merahnya melotot.

"Mau diterima nggak? Atau kau kurang suka dengan desainnya?" tanya Taufan watados.

"KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU YA, SIALAN!?"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Suara gedebak-gedebuk akhirnya mewarnai ruang tamu yang tadinya sunyi tersebut.

"A-ada apa lagi ini?" Gempa buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah dan langsung cengo melihat kedua kakaknya sedang guling-guling sambil jambak-jambakkan di lantai.

"Nggak tahu, tadi Kak Taufan minta maaf, terus tiba-tiba jadi gini," sahut Blaze.

"Yah, wajar aja sih kenapa Kak Hali sampai marah…" Solar yang memungut papan bertuliskan 'Harap tenang, ada yang sedang _ngidol_' bergambar _waifu_ kesayangan Halilintar itu tidak tahu mau tertawa atau sweatdrop.

"Astaga! Kalian berdua hentikan sekarang juga!"

Sayang sekali teriakan Gempa sangat jauh dari kata cukup untuk membuat duo badai itu berhenti tindih-tindihan sambil gigit-gigitan.

_Sebentar, kayak ada yang salah dengan narasinya…_

"Otakmu yang salah, Author," Solar mendadak menyahut.

"Solar~ jadi ini koleksimu ya?" Ice tiba-tiba muncul sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah album foto yang isinya banyak foto artis papan atas yang kepala mereka ditempeli wajah Solar semua.

"D-dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?! Kembalikan woy!" Solar buru-buru menerjang Ice yang sudah siap siaga dengan bola airnya.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"OGAH!"

"Adoooh! Kakiku!" Taufan yang masih sibuk menarik-narik pipi Halilintar langsung menjerit karena Solar tidak sengaja menindih telapak kakinya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari hidungku!" Halilintar reflek mendorong Taufan sampai sang adik terhuyung menabrak punggung Ice.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Lilitan Catherine Cloveria Albertina Jolliah yang mulai!"

"SIAPA YANG LILITAN CATHERINE CLOVERIA ALBERTINA JOLLIAH, DASAR NGGAK SOPAN!"

"Woohooo! Berantem!" Blaze yang sangat tidak tahu membaca situasi malah melompat menerjang empat saudaranya yang masih baku hantam, menambah sensasi nendang (secara harafiah) pada pertarungan tersebut.

"Woy! Kalian kenapa malah berantem semua sih?!" Gempa menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Kak Gem, lihat ada kepik!" Thorn malah menyodorkan kepik yang masih hinggap di tangannya dengan ceria.

"Demi hidung Adu Du…aku tidak tahan lagi astaga…" Gempa yang stress mulai menjedotkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa.

"Kak Gem, Adu Du kan nggak punya hidung,"

"BODO AMAT! AAAAAAH!" Gempa pindah dari bantalan sofa ke dinding terdekat.

Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu si ketua yang sedang sibuk 'meditasi' itu, dan kembali ke arena tawuran di ruang tamu.

"Hah…kalian semua menyebalkan…" Halilintar menatap sengit keempat adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan saja malam ini?" Solar memprovokasi, kedua tangannya mulai mengeluarkan bias cahaya.

"Huh, sebaiknya jangan menyesal nanti kalau kalian tidak bisa ke kamar mandi," sebelah tangan Ice sudah diselimuti es, panah biru muda kesayangannya juga sudah ada di genggaman.

"Oke, siapa takut?" Blaze yang sudah mengeluarkan asap dari tubuhnya tersenyum menantang.

"Kalau begitu dengan senang hati," seringai Taufan. Pemuda itu juga tidak ketinggalan menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan _gerudi_ taufan.

"Cih, kalian memang cari masalah ya," Halilintar sudah bersiaga dengan pedang halilintar di masing-masing tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar…kalian semua mau ngapain?!" Gempa panik sendiri melihat kelima saudaranya yang ternyata benar-benar serius akan tawuran itu.

"Rasakan!"

"HYAAAAH!"

"SPARTAAAAAH!"

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, Lilitan~~"

"KEMBALI KE SINI KAU MANIAK!"

Dalam sekejap kelima Boboiboy itu sudah berpindah lokasi ke halaman belakang, mungkin masih tahu diri mereka akan langsung dikirim ke bulan kalau sampai berani mengacak-acak ruang tamu.

"Ikut main ah!" tahu-tahu Thorn sudah mengeluarkan akar menjalarnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Thorn. Mereka tidak-"

Terlambat, Thorn sudah terlanjur berayun menuju halaman belakang, meninggalkan Gempa yang cengo dengan situasi yang dialaminya saat ini.

Samar-samar pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara jeritan, setruman, benturan, desahan(?), dan gelombang cahaya yang jelas berasal dari halaman belakang.

"Aargh! Persetan! Kalau mereka mau cepat-cepat masuk rumah sakit, sebagai saudara yang baik, akan aku kabulkan!" Gempa yang sudah memakai sarung tangan tanahnya langsung lari menuju halaman belakang dengan penuh aura balas dendam.

.

.

.

"Tok Aba, Tok Aba!" Ochobot melayang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menemui Tok Aba yang sedang bersantai minum cokelat panas di teras depan sembari menikmati pemandangan malam.

"Kenapa, Ochobot?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Para Boboiboy berantem! Kali ini beneran, mereka menggunakan kuasa mereka!" jerit Ochobot panik.

"Ooh…" Tok Aba menyahut santai sembari menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Tok Aba? Kok biasa aja sih reaksinya?" tanya Ochobot gagal paham.

"Biarkan saja, Ochobot. Palingan juga nanti mereka lelah sendiri," sahut Tok Aba kalem.

"T-tapi mereka saat ini sedang berusaha melepaskan kepala satu sama lain, Tok! Masa kita harus diam saja?" ucap Ochobot gregetan.

"Sudah, sudah. Besok juga hari libur kan? Kita istirahat yuk, udah jam sembilan lewat," tukas Tok Aba. Pria tua itu membawa cangkir berisi cokelat menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Tok Aba…" Ochobot yang bingung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti si peracik minuman cokelat terbaik di Pulau Rintis tersebut.

Yah, kalau kakeknya saja menyerah, Ochobot yang hanya robot bulat nan _unyu _yang lemah gemulai bisa apa?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hari sabtu jam 8.15.

"Ochobot, ayo kita buka kedai," ajak Tok Aba pada sang asisten yang selalu setia mendampingi si pria tua selagi ketujuh cucunya beraktivitas di tempat lain.

"Siap, Tok," sahut Ochobot patuh. "Oh iya, Atok udah sarapan?"

"Baru saja selesai. Ini tinggal berangkat," jawab Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba masak sarapan sendiri?" tanya Ochobot. Mengingat ketujuh cucu Tok Aba sedang ada masalah semalam, tidak mungkin mereka sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini kan?

"Nggak kok. Lihat aja di dapur," Tok Aba menunjuk ruang makan yang bisa terlihat jelas dari ruang tamu.

"Hee?" Ochobot melongo-itu pun kalau dia bisa.

Di ruang makan yang cukup luas itu, sudah ada sarapan berupa roti bakar dan nasi goreng yang saat ini tengah dilahap oleh ketujuh cucu Tok Aba.

Iya.

Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar. Tujuh-tujuhnya ada di sana, sedang makan bersama dengan santainya.

"Lin, tolong ambilin saus dong," pinta Taufan pada sang kakak tertua yang kebetulan duduk paling dekat dengan saus sambal botolan.

Tidak, itu saus sambal biasa. Kalau kepunyaan pribadi si sulung sih kemasan level 30.

"Nih," Halilintar menyerahkan sebotol saus tersebut tanpa menoleh karena masih mengkhayati roti isi super pedasnya, hanya mengangguk singkat mendengar ucapan terima kasih singkat dari sang adik.

"Solar, mayonesnya," Ice menyodorkan rotinya yang hanya berisi telur rebus dan selada.

"Oke," Solar yang sibuk melahap nasi gorengnya kemudian menambah sedikit mayones sesuai permintaan sang kakak.

"Trims,"

"Iyo~"

"Hah…" Ochobot cengo, robot tidak bisa berdelusi kan?

"K-kok bisa…"

"Hahahaha, makanya Atok sudah bilang, jangan dipikirkan," Tok Aba terkekeh melihat reaksi asisten merangkap cucu kedelapannya itu.

"Sudah, yuk ke kedai,"

"I-iya, Tok…" Ochobot yang sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi akhirnya melayang mengikuti Tok Aba menuju kokotiam.

Yah, paling tidak Ochobot sudah tidak penasaran lagi akan sikap Tok Aba.

Meski sekarang malah ada pertanyaan tak terjawab baru yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Selesai  
**

* * *

**Hai Hai~ saya lagi kangen nulis humor, jadi harap dimaklumi ya. Entahlah kalau ini cukup lucu untuk disebut humor… OwO**  
**Ya udah lah, yang penting udah ada #heh**

** Ini terinspirasi dari…yah, sebenarnya dari banyak interaksi anak kembar dari fandom lain maupun yang dari real life. Lucu aja sih bayangin mereka berantem tapi Tok Aba udah lepas tangan karena tahu beliau tidak perlu berbuat macam-macam XD **

**Ya udah deh, silahkan review, kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan ikhlas~ tapi kalau mau kritik yah bahasanya yang sopan yah. Hati saya lemah loh #ditendang**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfiction berikutnya~ dan mungkin sudah saatnya bayar hutang juga. Ahahaha…X'D **

**Review please~**


End file.
